Ciudad
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Día 7... Naruto sabe que mudarse a la ciudad no es fácil, sobre todo cuando le dejan sin nada, viviendo debajo de un puente como un buen indigente. NarHina


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Día 7 || Ciudad**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Naruto no está seguro de la decisión que ha tomado, pero ya lo ha hecho y no puede echarse atrás. Tal y como su padre lo dijo, mudarse a la ciudad no es algo sencillo, sobre todo cuando eres inocente y aún te fuerzas en creer en la supuesta bondad del mundo.

Había arribado en Tokio por la madrugada, cuando el sol a penas e intentaba asomar, la luna seguía dominando el cielo azul y las calles se hallaban un poco vacías todavía. Caminando a paso lento y nervioso, se vio a si mismo perdido en los callejones más sucios y ruines, según el mapa que había dibujado su madre, debía haber llegado a una buena zona, una bastante decente con mucha seguridad, en cambio estaba frente a un par de edificios abandonados, basura por doquier y algunos indigentes que dormían entre periódico en el piso frio.

Pronto se vio en un parque bastante bonito, se sentó en una de las bancas con sus maletas a los costados, considerando la idea de llamar a casa para que le dieran el teléfono de algún taxi, aunque de poco servía, sus padres habían vivido en Tokio hacía más de quince años, desde entonces habían vivido en las zonas rurales.

Se puso de pie a fin de seguir con su caminata, pero fue rápidamente detenido por el cuchillo que se acomodaba sobre su garganta, con el filo haciendo un superficial corte que buscaba intimidarle, tras de sí escuchó la voz grabe de un hombre que pedía le entregara todas sus cosas, Naruto no sabía qué hacer, en su pueblo había tratado con todo tipo de ladrones, pero ninguno que le tuviese un arma amenazando la estabilidad de sus garganta.

Cedió antes las exigencias del encapuchado hombre y, mentiría si dijera que le dejó algo, el desgraciado se había llevado hasta los calzones, exceptuando por supuesto los que llevaba puestos. El aire frío de Tokio choco contra sus enrojecidas mejillas, causando un escozor molesto en la superficial herida de su cuello, estaba perdido y sin dónde ir, se había perdido pues el mapa no lo había leído correctamente y ahora asaltado sin un solo clavo.

No le quedó más opción que dormir en el frío y abandonado parque, aunque solo fue por un par de horas pues la mañana había llegado, iluminándole la cara de manera grosera, siendo feliz ante su desgracia.

Caminó por todo el día, intentado descifrar el mapa dado por su madre, le había encontrado cerca del río, seguro al ladrón no le había interesado un mapa mal dibujado y le había desechado, no sabía si agradecerle o reprenderle mentalmente por dejar basura en las calles.

Finalmente y tras caminar todo el día, boqueando como pez y con un hambre que hasta le temblaban los pies, Naruto llegó hasta el edificio marcado en el mapa, mismo que frente a él, no era más que un lugar abandonado, con maleza por doquier y la puerta abierta, ventanas rotas y un candado oxidado que reposaba abierto en la entrada.

De nuevo su mala suerte se hizo presente mientras caminaba para preguntar sobre las personas del edificio, un perro bastante agresivo le había atacado, poco y más le hubiese mordido, estaba feliz de saber cómo tratar con animales salvaje, porque ese desgraciado de pelo naranja, era más bestia que nada. No encontró información sobre los propietarios y amigos de su madre, en primer lugar porque nadie se había dignado a hablarle.

Dormido bajo un puente de la ciudad, Naruto se preguntaba qué necesidad había de estar allí, diciéndose que estaba buscando desmentir a la vieja adivina borracha y esposa de su padrino Jiraiya, no sabía si valía la pena el frío que lo iba a matar esa noche, pero sin duda al regresar a su pueblito, lo haría valer. Esa apuesta la ganaba él.

Día cinco desde su llegada a Tokio, se había mudado de puente dos veces, había comido las sobras de una pizza vegetariana, una manzana en mitad podrida y a nada estuvo de comer una manzana medio mordida, pero su antiguo dueño parecía tener gingivitis y eso era demasiado para él, tenía hambre pero no debía exagerar.

Recostado sobre la tierra con los brazos dando soporte a su cabeza, Naruto aceptó que estaba apestoso, andrajoso y con un hambre de perros, sin un pesito para irse a su pueblito o para llamar a su mami y que venga en su rescate, aunque esta le ignoraría pues el mismo ha dicho ser un adulto que no necesita que lo cuiden, malditas fueran sus épocas de rebeldía y conspiración contra su familia.

Allí recostado escuchó uno gritos, trato de ignorarlos pues eso no era su asunto, pero estos se hacían más fuertes y cercanos, se levantó molesto de su lugar, porque ni siendo vagabundo podía estar en paz. Se encontró con un hombre de cabello blanco que tiraba del cabello negro largo de una chica un poco bajita, no supo cómo ni cuándo, pero tenía al tipo contra el suelo, con las uñas largas penetrándole la piel y la mirada furiosa advirtiendo de darle una paliza si se movía de más.

—¡No, suéltalo! —la voz de la chica resonó a su espalda, Naruto se preguntó si era de esas que preferían ser golpeadas a dejadas, de ser así se alejaría sin ver atrás—, es el hijo del jefe de policía, te va a meter en problemas

—Eso no le da el derecho de golpear a una mujer —le respondió él sin soltar al hombre—, hijo de un policía o no, le faltan huevos para ser un hombre

—Bastardo, suéltame —forcejeaba el albino debajo de él

—Haz silencio imbécil

—Maldita Hinata, voy a matarte después de a este imbécil —amenazó a la chica que miraba asustada

—No vas a hacer nada desde el otro mundo imbécil, voy a sacarte las vísceras aquí y ahora —una risa malvada salió de los labios del rubio, detrás de él el perro naranja con actitud de bestia aprecio, arrastrando por una pierna al albino detrás de un arbusto

—¡Corre! —gritó Naruto con desesperación—, ese perro es una bestia

Naruto corría con la chica que no sabía que era lo que pasaba, pero igual no quería quedarse a averiguarlo, avanzaban cual atletas en una carrera por sus vidas, escuchando los gritos del albino a lo lejos, llegando en tiempo récord hasta la playa, donde Naruto no dudó en lanzarse en el agua para quitarse el hedor y darle a aquella bonita chica una buena impresión.

Naruto salió del agua con una pose sensual, moviendo su cabello mojado hacia atrás, cual modelo de comercial de la televisión, vio a la chica sonrojarse y pensó que el triunfo había llegado a sus manos, pero ella se giró y dijo:

—Se le han caído los pantalones

Uzumaki se vio a si mismo tratando de ocultar sus calzoncillo de patitos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el rubio—, ya puedes girar

—Soy yo quien lo siente —hizo una reverencia apenada—, por mi culpa usted podría meterse en problemas con Toneri

—Así que se llama Toneri, ¿es tu novio?

—No, bueno… mi padre es un oficial de alto rango, quiere que me case con Toneri para que según él, yo esté segura de sus enemigos

—No sé de quién deberías protegerte primero

—Lo sé —respondió ella con una sonrisa—, lo siento en verdad

—No te preocupes, por cierto Soy Nauro Uzumaki

—Mucho gust…

El estómago de los dos se sincronizo, ambos rugieron de hambre en medio de una presentación, ambos rieron un poco avergonzados, sonrojándose al instante

—Si gusta —comenzó la chica—, podríamos ir a comer algo

—Lo siento —dijo doblemente avergonzado el rubio—, fui asaltado al llegar a la ciudad, no tengo dinero

—No te preocupes, yo voy a invitarte —dijo con una sonrisa—, y lamento mucho que hayas sido víctima de robo, debiste ir a la estación de policía a reportarlo

—No conozco la ciudad, en realidad me perdí más de una vez y eso que tenía un mapa conmigo

—¿Tenias un lugar donde quedarte?

—Un edificio de los amigos de mis padres, pero el lugar está abandonado —se lamentó el mayor

—Entiendo, si gustas puedes quedarte en mi casa

El rostro de Naruto exploto en rojo, su corazón latía con fuerza y la sangre comenzaba a querer salir de su nariz

—¡No es lo que piensa! —gritó sonrojada Hinata—, yo no la ocupo, me quedo donde mi padre, pero puedes usarla, esta amueblada y es cómoda

—Gra-Gracias

Naruto caminaba justo detrás de ella hacia el lugar donde podrían comer, no podía evitar verla y pensar lo hermosa que era, delicada y gentil, le gustaría poder tomarla de la mano, pero apenas y se conocían, eso sería muy atrevido de su parte, y por lo que había visto, ella era una chica tímida. Llegaron al lugar al aire libre en la playa, donde el estar mojado no era un problema, una pequeña mesa para dos, uno frente al otro y Naruto lo agradeció, podría admirar de cerca la belleza en el pequeño rostro de la chica.

Hinata al verse observada, se sonrojó con violencia, el chico apuesto la estaba viendo demasiado, levantó su mirada con nerviosismo encontrándose con los ojos azules más bellos que alguna vez había podido ver, su cabello rebelde y húmedo que se pegaba a su frente, los labios gruesos y unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas tostadas.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó él

—Lo siento, que grosera —se disculpó ella—, soy Hyuga Hinata

 _«En la gran ciudad es donde la otra mitad de tu corazón está, esperando por tu llegada, con la luna en su mirada, el lugar amado por el sol es donde reposa el lado puro de tu corazón»_

Las palabras de la novia de su padrino resonaban su mente, observó los ojos de Hinata, iguales que la luna que cada noche le acompañaban, deletreó una y otra vez su nombre, recordando que "lugar soleado" es su significado, le miró perplejo de arriba y abajo mientras ella le sonreía amable, Naruto estaba feliz, puede que haya perdido la apuesta y deba aceptar los poderes místicos de la abuela Tsunade, pero toparse con un ser tan bello como Hinata lo compensa.

Le sonrió a la chica que no dudó en corresponder con sus mejillas rosadas, admirando la extensa y hermosa sonrisa del chico de cabellos dorados.

—Por favor cuida de mí, Hinata-chan~

Hinata aún no sabía que él se refería a su corazón.


End file.
